combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Combat Arms
Combat Arms is a free, online multiplayer FPS. It was developed by Doobic Studios, a South Korean company, and originally published by Nexon. Starting Out After logging-in for the first time, players will choose unique character name. This alias determines their individuality within the game, and allows them to make a name for themselves. Secondly, players will choose their base character model. This determines their gender and ethnicity, which bears no effect on gameplay, and can be changed later on. After everything is finished and confirmed, the player will move on to a tutorial of the game. Though optional, it is highly recommended for newer users who aren't familiar with the controls of the game. This allows them to acclimate themselves to the different aspects of Combat Arms. If the player needs to sharpen up their skills, they may re-experience the tutorial at any time by clicking F1. Joining a Game Upon completion of the tutorial (and following every successive login thereafter), players can access the main game server. To relieve system stress, the main server is divided into smaller servers. Rank-restricted servers prevent novice players from going against highly-professional ones, while open servers allow higher-ranked players to assist or practice with lower ones. Some servers may even feature unique settings, such as Rec Rules (a type of casual gameplay) or "Difficulty" (for holiday events). Each server is further divided into channels, which contain a central lobby filled with individual game rooms. Players can join a room that suits their needs, such as a certain mode or map, or create their own. Each room features a Room Moderator, who sets the rules and restrictions of a game. They determine whether or not a player can join mid-combat (in the middle of a game), if Friendly Fire will be on in certain game modes, and whether or not the Killcam is active (also for certain modes). Room Moderators also choose the map, game mode, time/score limits, and weapon/gear restrictions (such as "Melee Only," "No Sniper Rifles," or "No Backpacks"). Elite or Super Elite Moderator status further allows you to kick unruly players, regardless if they are a teammate or enemy. The Emporium Players are able to obtain an in-game currency known as Gear Points (GP) and experience (EXP) after a match. A new rank allows you to unlock new weapons and equipment, while GP allows you to purchase those items. Any time before or after a game, players can access the Emporium. This area of the game allows players to access the Shop, customize their items, or take on daily missions. The Shop The various items for sale range from hats to machine guns, as well as other special items that can't be found anywhere else. Players may customize their weapons with silencers, larger or faster-loading magazines, and different types of scopes to improve accuracy. However, Combat Arms runs on a rental system - rarely allowing players to buy permanent items. Instead, they may borrow an item for a set period of time, such as 1 day, 7 days, 30 days, or 90 days. Players may also purchase items with real-life money instead, providing them with easy access to normally rank-restricted items. Weapon Customization Several weapons, once purchased, can be further customized to suit the player's needs. By talking to Bubba Ares, the curator of the Emporium, players are able to improve the potential of their weapons (such as increasing firepower). Some weapons can also be combined or forged in order to create new, more powerful weapons. However, parts are needed in order to create those weapons, which can be obtained through the Wheel of Fate. Daily Jobs Each day, a new set of missions are available from various clients around the world. An operative named Janine is your connection to that outside world, and will assign you to the tasks of your choice. Completing these missions will reward you with exclusive items or payment that would otherwise be difficult to obtain. Once you've completed your quota of tasks for the day, you must wait until the next day for a new set of missions. Gameplay Combat Arms is an MMOFPS that focuses on multiplayer gaming. Players will work together towards a common objective or fight each other through different scenarios. Only one person can play from a single computer at any time. Once you enter a game, you are thrust into a world of compelling action and fast-paced thinking. Game Modes Many of Combat Arms' game modes are self-explanatory. Capture the Flag requires you to obtain the other team's flag and bring it back to your own, and making sure that the opposing team does not retrieve yours. Seize and Secure will force you to go against an opposing team in a race to seize the most mission items within a certain time period. Last Man Standing pits you against all other players in a contest of survival. To see which game modes each region have, please click here. Maps Combat Arms takes place in a vast world that features many different landscapes. Each map varies in design, terrain, and notable landmarks. For example, some maps may have buildings and other areas of interest to hide in, while others take place in an open, sprawling area. Several maps throw you into the heart of the wilderness, while other maps confine you to the darkness of an underground facility. Each map contains objects that may not be found in any other map. 'Game Mode Changes' Occasionally, the environment of a map may even change to suit a game mode. In Quarantine, for example, the maps (based on currently-existing ones) feature more or less areas than they normally would. Access to a high-rising crane is restricted in a Quarantined Oil Rig, while a Quarantined Junk Flea allows more access to its central walkway. In game modes such as Spy Hunt, Search & Destroy, or playing under Rec Rules, items that are normally unassociated with the map will appear in designated locations; some of which are essential to a mode and its objectives. 'Updating Maps' Maps are sometimes updated to support a game mode later on. Aspects of a map may be added, removed, changed around, or disabled in order to prevent lag and broken gameplay. Newly-released maps may be updated with player suggestions, or to fix a previously undiscovered glitch. To see which maps are avaliable in each region, please click here. Criticism ''ONLY PART THAT STILL NEEDS REVISION During its first year, there have been drastic changes to the game. The game has been expanded massively, adding content such as the Black Market, Female characters, Voting and reporting system, and popular game modes and items. Other changes included loading screen changes, layouts of the menus and lobbies, and even the theme music (which didn't change until the end of September 2009). Among all these gaming perks, there are also many disadvantages. Combat Arms has been criticized for the inaccurate statistics of the weapons. It was also criticized for its extremely strict profanity filter. For example, if a player wishes to say "sniper", it will show up as s**er, filtering the "nip" out of the word (any profanity, no matter how many letters, shows up as **). The profanity filter is now less strict and can be turned off because of a recent patch. In August 21, 2008, Nexon's server maintenance also came under fire for the "witch-hunt" style player bans being put in place. While results are mixed, it is believed that all players confirmed to have been cheating were banned or demoted to the lowest rank, Trainee. Many of these players claim innocence, saying that they only did it once or by accident. The engine has also been known to ban certain players for no discernable reason, including those who are not even playing. Many players claim that Combat Arms allows many capabilities of a "real" (meaning using money to buy it) First-Person Shooter game. However, the widespread use of cheat and hacking programs have frustrated old and new players alike and made the community of Combat Arms prone to "haccusating" every good player. But the new arrival of more content, events, abilities, and game modes have been able to revive some interest for new gamers and possibly some former players. Nexon proudly announced that more than two million accounts have been made since March 2009, and the number of players has been growing since. Combat Arms surpasses Counter Strike (CS) and Soldier Front based on players and value. Timeline This is a known list of notable dates in Combat Arms history. Combat Arms Korea *'November 2007': Combat Arms Korea is officially launched. ''(citation needed) *'January 26, 2017': Nexon Korea announces the shutdown of Combat Arms Korea. *'March 9, 2017': Combat Arms Korea service is terminated. Combat Arms (Global) Exclusively for Nexon America *'May 30, 2008': The Closed Beta was made available exclusively through FilePlanet, and ran for one week until June 6th. This closed beta was limited to users from North America, South America and Oceania only - with only 4 maps and 30 weapons available at the time. *'June 26, 2008': Combat Arms went into in Pre-Open Beta Phase, whereby the game was open to the public, but it was still being tested and changed to prepare for Open Beta. Pre-Open Beta was also limited to users from North America, South America and Oceania. *'July 11, 2008': Combat Arms is officially launched. *'July 11, 2009': The 1st Anniversary of Combat Arms. *'February 3, 2010: '''Combat Arms undergoes a massive UI change. *'July 9–11, 2010': Combat Arms celebrates its 2nd Anniversary. *'August 25, 2010: Combat Arms undergoes a massive HUD change. *'''July 9-31, 2011: Combat Arms celebrates its 3rd Anniversary. *'July ETC, 2012:' Combat Arms celebrates its 4th Anniversary. *'July ETC, 2013:' Combat Arms celebrates its 5th Anniversary. *'July ETC, 2014: '''Combat Arms celebrates its 6th Anniversary. *'June 29-July 1, 2015: Combat Arms NA merges with Combat Arms EU to create a unified service. *'November 22nd, 2017-March 9th, 2018: '''Account transfers were available from Nexon's Combat Arms Global to Valofe's Reloaded Service. *'March ETC, 2018: 'Nexon Europe closed their office which ended the account transfers and remaining accounts were lost forever. Combat Arms Europe At the same time in Europe. *'August 8, 2008: Nexon announced that a Combat Arms service shall be started by Nexon Europe, for European Players. *'October 28, 2008': Closed Beta of Combat Arms EU started; ended at November 11, 2008. *'December 16, 2008': Nexon Europe launched Combat Arms EU Open-Beta exclusively through Euogamer. *'February 17, 2009': The Official Launch started for EU players, and is currently played by many countries in Europe. *'June 29-July 1, 2015: '''Combat Arms NA merges with Combat Arms EU to create a unified service. Combat Arms Brazil *'September 15, 2011': The 1st Anniversary of Combat Arms Brazil. *'September 13, 2012': The 2nd Anniversary of Combat Arms Brazil. *'August 29, 2013': The 3rd Anniversary of Combat Arms Brazil. Combat Arms Russia *'July 31st, 2012': Combat Arms Russia enters its open beta. Combat Arms Reloaded(Global) Exclusively for Valofe *'September 2017:' Valofe has announced acquisition of Combat Arms Global and service to be available November 2017. *'November 22nd, 2017: Combat Arms Reloaded is launched. *'November 22nd, 2017-March 9th, 2018: '''Account transfers were available from Nexon's Combat Arms Global to Valofe's Reloaded Service. Combat Arms: the Classic(Global) Exclusively for Valofe *'November 28th, 2017: ' Valofe opens a poll whether players want Combat Arms (2015) prior to the changes made by Reloaded. *'January 4th-7th, 2018: 'Valofe launches Closed Beta Test. *'January 18th-22nd, 2018: Valofe launches an Open Beta Test. *'January 22nd, 2018: '''the Classic unofficially launched. Valofe ceases to mention OBT after this point. Trivia *The phrase ''Combat Arms is an actual military term, referring to armed forces that engage in direct, tactical combat. Combat Arms Online FPS Action.jpg Combat Arms.jpg 09010217451436043_f0_0.jpg COMBATARMSONLINEFPSACTION.jpg The player.jpg See also *Combat Arms *Combat Arms Brazil *Combat Arms Europe *Combat Arms Korea *Combat Arms Russia Category:System